The Truth About the Darkness
by TheExperimenter10
Summary: Third Instalment to No Other Man & Bound to You: Elena's dreams are dark and filled with taunting words that speak in a language that she doesn't quite understand. Little does she know that these dreams are the key to discovering things about her that she never knew. With the alignment of the worlds at hand, they become worse, and a certain Dark Elf may have some involvement.
1. Prologue

**Hello my lovely people! **

**I cannot tell you how excited I am to be back in business! I haven't written much since July when I finished my Iron Man 3 story, so to write this finally, gives me great joy!**

**I know it's been a while since we've heard from Elena and Loki and all their troubles, but here we have a prologue to their next journey! **

**I am warning you now, though, I am going through my last year of high school, so I will be incredibly busy, BUT do not fear, I will update when I can and make this story as good as I can so that you will enjoy it! **

**I really hope you do enjoy it! I think I've come up with a rather interesting plan/idea/plot for Elena and I hope you all agree when you later discover it!**

**RIGHT ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Thor 2: The Truth of the Darkness**

**Prologue:**

_ "Amara Corvina." the voice said, in it's silky and almost seductive tone. It drew her in. It brought her closer and closer to the darkness at the end of the hallway. "Join us." it whispered, tempting Elena closer. She did not know where the voice was coming from, but it drew her in, and she didn't know why._

_ The name it spoke, had no meaning to her, she didn't understand what it was meant to represent, but she didn't care. She followed it. As she stepped, her feet made no sound in a hallway made of stone, and she wore shoes made of glass. Glass that hurt her feet._

_ "...step closer. Join us." it said. Though the language it spoke was foreign to Elena, she understood it perfectly. As though it was a part of her. "No." she said, trying to step back, sensing the danger as something red, something blood red began to spin around her. "No!" the scream ripped through the darkness that suddenly engulfed her. _

_ There was no way out. None that she could see with her eyes that were slowly turning black. _

_ For a brief moment she saw light, but it was torn away just as quickly as it had appeared. And then, there was nothing. She could not hear, she could not feel, but she could see a pair of glowing reddish-white eyes staring at her. Eyes she was certain she'd seen before. They were eyes that made her insides squirm, made something within her want to break free._

"No!" she screamed, sitting up as rapidly as she had many years ago when dreaming of her parents. Only this time the dreams were worse, and far more dark and almost evil. Elena found herself having these dreams on more than one occasion and it frightened her that they were almost always the same in nature.

Dark, filled with taunting words in a language she didn't know, yet she a part of her did in some way. The language was familiar, as though she'd learned about it as a child, or even if she knew to speak it herself.

She didn't dare speak of these dreams to anyone, anyone but Loki. He was the only one she trusted with such things, even if he was deceitful and full of lies. But he was her husband, and her lover. She loved him more than anything, but there were those who questioned her and cautioned her against him.

Maybe he'd have answers for her this time. The name spoken in this dream, or rather nightmare, was new to her, and maybe, just maybe he would be able to tell her something. While Loki was indeed a liar, he was knowledgeable and might be able to give her some truth to these dark dreams. Some truth to this darkness.

* * *

**Sooo? Good/Bad/Decent/Dreadful? What do you think? Please review and let me know! The next chapter will be up when I can get down to it! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely people! **

**Wow. Okay, first off my apologies for taking so long, but as I did mention in the prologue, school is wearing me out. So I am afraid writing the chapters will take longer to write than when I usually post chapters.**

**I hope it's worth it though :D**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Amara Corvina...what does that mean?" Elena paced up and down the cell nervously, hands still shaking from the previous night.

A night filled with dark dreams and rather frightening images. It was not the first of her dreams like that, in fact she had had so many of them that she had lost count of how many she had really encountered in her sleep.

They began not long after the events on Earth, and she often thought that they were somehow related, but they didn't make enough sense and there wasn't enough relevance to what had occurred during her time there. There seemed to be some kind of recurring theme with these...nightmares. Darkness, death, blood, and usually all three in one night.

Elena did not know what to make of it. She did not understand what was happening to her. Was she ill? Was there something wrong with her that she didn't know about?

"I haven't a clue." Loki replied, tossing some ornament that belonged on one of his tables, up and down as he sat, listening to Elena's explanation of the most recent dream for the past hour or so.

Elena sighed frustrated, and threw her hands up.

"They're getting worse, Loki. But they're not going anywhere. I never seem to come close to an answer or an end in any of the dreams. It's really frustrating!" her voice raised to an almost shout as she paced angrily back and forth in front of Loki.

He watched her with worried eyes, but in his greenish-blue orbs, there was something else. Something which, as Elena looked over at him, looked like he knew something. But she knew better than to jump to assumptions. Assuming that he knew anything and jumping on the very hunch she got by it, never usually ended well.

"Unfortunately, as much as I'd love to help, there isn't a lot I can do. Being trapped here and all, no thanks to you either."

"I am not talking about that again. You know I couldn't interfere with your father, besides, your mother was at least kind enough to give us one night before your...imprisonment." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, clenching her hands as she did so. She was nervous now, now that they had moved on from the topic of her nightmares to the main reason she had come to see her lover.

It was something that needed to be brought up, sooner rather than later, no matter the importance of the subject. Her nightmares were growing worse and worse, she knew that but it was not as important to her as what she was about to tell him.

"Actually..." she began, pacing the length of the cell once more, trying her best to find a good way to word what she was trying to say.

There were so many different versions of the phrase she was about to speak, but none that she knew seemed to fit the situation at hand. She could just come out with it, speak her mind and be done with it, but she wanted this to be a savoured moment between the two. One they could remember thousands of years in their future.

Elena stopped in front of the black haired God, and knelt before him, both knees a little sore as they rested on the hard floor beneath her. She reached out and snatched the object that Loki had tossed into the air again and placed down beside him before she mimed for him to place his hand near her stomach, taking care that he did not actually touch her, otherwise Frigga's illusion of her would disappear and she would lose contact.

Loki stared at her curiously for a moment, before the sudden realization hit him fully. His eyes widened and she could see him look truly...happy? Yes, that was it, for once in a long time. Months really, since he'd been locked up here.

"You're not..." he began, but Elena finished answering him before he could say another word. She nodded simply, that serving as a good reply as any words that she could have said to him.

"How long have you known? And more importantly, how far along are you?" he asked, his voice low, as though he was risking letting anyone else in this prison know about their secret. Elena shook her head of dark hair, some of it even falling in her face as she did so, but there was a big smile on her face.

"I've known for a while now, but I did not have the courage to tell you out of fear that you would hate me and the idea of a child. And...if I recall I am nearly four months pregnant."

On her cheeks there was a soft blush, colouring her pale face as she looked into the eyes of her husband, and now the father of her child. He looked quite shocked, but not angry and she supposed that was a good thing, but knowing Loki he was good at hiding his true emotions.

For a while neither of them said a word. Elena waited impatiently for him to say something. Suddenly he stood up, and began pacing the cell, much like she had previously. She stood up as well, though slowly, taking care not to rise too quickly in fear of light headedness. When he did not speak for a few long minutes, she began to worry that he was upset or angry at her.

"Aren't you pleased?" she asked curiously, tilting her head and clasping her hands in front of her.

"Pleased? Of course I am, but..." there was a long pause.

"But?" she pressed. However, Elena did not get to hear his answer. The projection of her suddenly vanished as she felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand that belonged to the Queen. Just before she disappeared, Elena caught a glimpse of Loki's face, and once again there was a look in his eyes that worried her.

"Forgive me, my child," Frigga said, her voice rather gentle. "My magic only lasts so long, and I have news."

"News? From Thor?" she questioned, placing her hands behind her back. Frigga nodded and stepped back a few feet, beginning to circle around the room. She seemed to be a little lost in thought, something she noticed in Loki as well. Elena knew the two were not directly related, but it was something Loki seemed to have adopted from his mother, this one anyways.

"He has returned from Vanaheim, and he was successful in his attempts to rid it of those horrid creatures. Lady Sif, Volstagg and Fandral have all returned safely with him."

"And Hogun?"

"He has stayed behind to help his people recover from the damage made along the way." explained the Queen, stopping in her tracks beside me. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and offered her a smile with equal kindness. Elena tried her best to return the gesture, but smiling was difficult.

"Are you alright, dear?"

A small half smile played at her lips. "My queen I fear if I told you, you would see right through the lies that come out of my mouth." At this Frigga laughed, the sound rather soft for a woman such as herself.

"That is very true I'm afraid. I can see through lies, like your husband tells them. But, Elena, should you wish to tell me something, anything at all, do not hesitate. I am not here to judge you, only to help." she explained. Her words were kind and Elena felt comfort in them, but could not say anything in return, only smile and nod.

"Come." Frigga said after a moment's silence. "Walk with me."

She looped her arm through Elena's, and pulled her along beside her as they left the room and began a journey through the palace. They took to walking through the halls that had opened out onto some sort of scenic garden, or fountain, Elena supposed was meant to keep her mind off of the things that troubled her. It did little on the account, but she appreciated the thought.

The two women walked slowly forwards, making their way out of the palace, or so that was Frigga's intent. It was a long distance to get from where they were, outside into the bright light of the Sun that shone down upon the ever blooming garden. The garden was one of thousands, if not millions of gardens surrounding the main palace of Asgard, but it was just as lovely as the others Elena had seen in her lifetime.

However, no garden, no matter how beautiful, could live up to that of the beauty of the meadow that lay far outside of Gladsheim, the main palace of Asgard's borders. Now that she had thought of it, the young brunette had not visited her meadow in the longest of times. She had been so preoccupied with other...events and such since she had returned from Earth, that she had not had more than one chance to see it.

_Perhaps_, she thought, _I will visit it later._

Yes, a trip to the meadow would be more than welcome.

"So," Frigga began, taking Elena out of her own thoughts. "What plans do you have for the baby?"

"None yet, I'm afraid. I hadn't thought much about it to be honest. I've had..." she was about to mention the nightmares and lack of sleep due to them, but she stopped herself. However, Frigga, the intelligent woman she was, caught on to it.

"Elena?" she asked softly. Biting her lower lip, Elena came to a stop and faced the queen. "I've been having these...nightmares. Nightmares of darkness with no way out and a voice speaking a language I have never heard in my life, but I understand it. I'm afraid, Frigga. I won't deny it. I'm afraid." She held nothing back then, she even allowed a few tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh my child." Pulling her into a warm embrace, Frigga gently stroked her hair, and the gesture only partly comforted Elena. It reminded her of when her mother used to it, which in truth only made her more sad.

"You have nothing to fear. We all get nightmares, however...if it is truly making your life harder, then perhaps I can do something and try to help you discover what these dreams are truly about."

Elena nodded into her shoulder, before she slowly straightened herself up, wiped her tears away and dusted off her clothing. "I think, My Lady, that would be most appreciated. I know I can trust you of all people with something like this." she said.

"And that, my dear, is music to my ears. I hope you've always known you can trust me, if no one else, then know you can put your faith in me. I will never betray your trust." Frigga proclaimed. "Perhaps after the feast tonight, we can work something out."

"Yes. Perhaps."

* * *

**Sooo? Good/Bad/Decent/Dreadful? What do you think? Please review and let me know! The next chapter will be up when I can get down to it! :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Hello my lovely people! **

**I want to apologize, for this is not a new chapter. I've been far too busy with school and homework and life. With University ahead for me next year I need to do my very best to get the marks I want and need to keep the acceptance, so I am far too busy.**

**I don't think I will be updating for a while unfortunately. I am not giving up on this story, I will update once I have time and have muse. I am so sorry, and I hope you don't abandon me and this story. **

**I love you all 3 You've been great, truly.**


End file.
